


Meet the Parents

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, anyway i wanted to write this, i'm just trash at this point, they freaking like each other but dammit they won't make a move!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo would rather not have to suffer through another family dinner so he invites Hux over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd just take all my Kylux High School writings and make it into a series!  
> Also feel free to leave any feedback. Sorry for spelling errors!

“Are you joking?” Hux was trying to stifle his laugh. “I can’t tell if you are but, are you?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. If it were a joke, it’d be the most pathetic joke he could think of. Kylo’s parents announced that his uncle Luke was coming over to visit for the weekend. To make matters worse, tonight they were all having a nice big family dinner. Kylo knew exactly what would happen: his father constantly belittling him for not being “manly enough”, being referred to as his birth name, and maybe a surprise guest appearance from one his dad’s friends for the hell of it. 

Kylo knew that the only way he was going to make it through another excruciatingly painful dinner was if there was someone else to keep him sane. He asked his mom before school if he could bring a friend over and she agreed. He thought of asking Phasma at first but remembered she was going to her cousin’s roller derby tournament that night. With his back leaned against the locker, Kylo figured it’d be worth a shot to ask Hux. Unfortunately, there was much humor to be found in Kylo’s invitation. 

“I wish this were a cruel joke,” Kylo sighed. “I’d rather eat sand than have to deal with another family dinner.” 

“Yes, yes. Your disdain for sand, I get it. But why do you want to invite me over?” 

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. Figured maybe if you weren’t doing anything tonight, maybe…” 

Hux had no plans whatsoever. He thought MAYBE he was going to go see that French film festival that was going on up north over the weekend but other than just doing his studies, he had no plans. Hux wondered if this was Kylo’s way of introducing him to his parents. They certainly weren’t anything as of yet. Phasma wasn’t the only one who could see that something was going on between the two. Just about everyone in school could see it. But Hux wasn’t sure if he could handle something like that yet. It all seemed so daunting. 

“I don’t know,” said Hux. “Do you really think I’d be good to bring home to your parents?” 

“Yeah,” said Kylo. “I think you’d definitely take the edge off of my dad as he rips me a new one. Plus, my mom’s nice.” 

“What is she making?” 

“Chicken Parmesan.” 

"Do I have to bring anything?"

"Only if you really want to." 

“What should I wear?” 

“Anything I guess.” 

Hux thought this through for a moment and then nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll come.” 

A small smile crept on Kylo’s face as he left Hux at his locker and went on to his next period. Hux watched him as he walked away, smiling to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Kylo was helping his mom set up the table. His dad was picking his uncle up from the airport. As soon as he got home, he spent all afternoon getting the house cleaned and everything straightened out. The majority of the time was spent picking up all the fur that covered the floor. Kylo hated having to vacuum after the dog, Chewie. That damn dog shed so much fur everywhere, he didn’t understand why he had to bother cleaning up after it. 

“Because we’re having company over and we don’t want company to think we live like slobs!” Leia told him. 

“I’m pretty sure the house is clean enough,” Kylo muttered to himself, shooing the dog out of the way as he tried to put the vacuum away.

“So I hope your friend doesn’t mind meat. He’s not a vegetarian, is he?” 

“He eats meat, last I checked.” 

“What did you say his name was?” 

“Hux. He doesn’t really go by his first name. Just Hux.” 

“You kids and your names,” his mom, shaking her head. “I did not give you your name when carrying you in the womb for nine months just for you to turn around and tell me you want to be called ‘Kylo’!” 

“But grandpa did it! Why can’t I?” 

“Your grandpa was before you were born! Now go upstairs and change out of that t-shirt! Your father will be home soon.” 

Marching up the stairs, he slammed the door shut. Collapsing on his bed, he reached over for his phone and saw he had one missed text from Hux. It was from 20 minutes ago and it said he was on his way over to his house. A little rumble went off on his phone. Hux had sent a text saying he was here. Kylo threw a dark cardigan on over his Twenty One Pilots shirt and went downstairs. 

Kylo opened the door and saw Hux standing with a large bowl in his hands. Oddly enough, this was the first time that Hux had been greeted at the door by Kylo. It was sort of weird for Hux to be over there not for a wild and crazy party. It all looked so different without the majority of his classmates trying fit inside the house. He hoped he was dressed alright, wearing a maroon button down shirt with a white sweater over it and some dark pants. For good measure, Hux’s mother had him bring over Waldorf salad that she prepared. 

“What in blazes are you wearing?” asked Hux. “Is that your stupid band shirt underneath?” 

“Shut up, you look stupid too,” Kylo snapped. 

Hux rolled his eyes. Takes one to know one to criticize his fashion choice. At least it wasn’t that god awful My Chemical Romance shirt. Punk ass bitch. 

“What’s that?” asked Kylo, pointing to the large bowl Hux was carrying. 

“Waldorf salad,” said Hux. “My mom…you know.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Come in,” nodded Kylo, tugging at Hux’s sleave to pull him inside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The five of them sat at the dining room table and ate their dinner in silence at first. Hux and Kylo would sneak glances at one another while Kylo’s father glared at them, sipping his beer. 

“So Hux,” said Leia. “My son tells me you’re quite the diplomat.” 

Hux chuckled nervously, giving Kylo the side eye. “Well, Mrs. Solo, I wouldn’t say ‘diplomat’ would be the word for it but perhaps that could best describe me.” 

“So you wanna run for President or something?” asked Han. “Ben here is too couped up in his room doodling god knows what…” 

“Oh my god, dad,” groaned Kylo. “For the umpteenth time, it’s Kylo!” 

“What kind of dumbass name is that?” Han mumbled to himself. 

“Have either of you boys given any thought as to what you might want to do after high school?” asked Luke. 

“Well, my father has Ivy League aspirations for me,” said Hux. “I don’t know, I think East Coast would be quite nice or even abroad.” 

“I just want to do art. Maybe RISD or go to Europe,” said Kylo. 

Hux had seen Kylo’s artwork before and it was very good. Dark at times, and mostly inspired by his late grandfather but nonetheless, he had more artistic talent in his little finger than Hux possessed in his whole body. He hoped that Kylo would be able to see what greater potential he had rather than just be known as the guy who threw parties all the time when his parents were away. Han muttered something about a waste of time which made Hux frown. 

“Why don’t you show us what you’ve been working on?” asked Leia. 

“Moooom,” Kylo groaned, half embarrassed. 

“I’m sure we’d love to see what you’ve been doing. Right, Han?” 

“What? Oh, yeah, show us what you’ve been doodling.” 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kylo got up from his seat and went up to his room to find a drawing he’d been working on as a school project. It wasn’t his greatest work and it was far from done but maybe one person can appreciate his creativity. He walked back down the stairs and held up the charcoal drawing. 

“Wow…that’s very, um, detailed” said Luke, looking at the picture a little more closely. 

“It’s very nice,” Leia agreed, trying to decipher what it was. “Han what do you think?” 

“What is it supposed to be?” he asked. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at his dad and then looked down at his drawing. How could no one tell this was the one man that meant the most to him? Was it not blatantly obvious to anyone, including his uncle? Hux knew what the drawing was. Were they not seeing what he saw, Hux thought. 

“It’s grandpa,” said Kylo. “Can’t you tell?” 

“No.” 

“Ugh!” 

Kylo took his drawing back up to his room. He knew he’d have to fix it up. After all, it was just a draft. From downstairs, he overheard his dad say something about artists being so sensitive. Dad never took his art seriously, Kylo thought to himself. But he’ll make something of it one day. They’ll see.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Kylo and Hux went up on the roof to look at the stars. They lay there in silence, their bodies barely touching each other. Between them was a bottle of bourbon Kylo had snuck up while his dad’s back was turned. They each took turns taking sips from the half empty bottle. 

“Your mom is nice,” said Hux. 

“I know,” nodded Kylo. 

“Your uncle is weird.” 

“I know.” 

“Your dad can be a prick at times.” 

“Believe me, I know.” 

Setting the bottle to his side, Kylo scooted a little closer to Hux and put his head on his shoulder. It was strange to be back at the exact place where it all began. Kylo finding poor Hux passed out on the roof cradling a fire extinguisher. 

“I liked your drawing,” said Hux. “Your artwork is good, you know?” 

“Yeah?” said Kylo, half tired. 

“I’m serious when I say this: go to art school. You’re really good and don’t give a shit if your parents don’t want you to go.” 

Kylo didn’t say anything. His mom wanted him to do what made him happy, meanwhile, his dad thought art school was a waste of money. But hearing Hux say that he was good seemed to validate more that he was going on the right path. Art was his passion. 

“And what will you do then?” Kylo murmured, his nose nestled into the crane of Hux’s neck. 

“Who knows,” Hux shrugged, his fingers lazily interlacing with Kylo’s. “Presidency sounds too daunting. Perhaps I’ll go into law school.” 

“Good luck with scaring your clients away with every closing argument...” 

Hux nudged Kylo in the side, sitting up on the roof. Kylo rubbed his side as Hux began to make his way back to Kylo’s bedroom window. Couldn’t take a joke, Kylo thought. 

“I should probably go now,” said Hux. “My mom is probably worried sick about me. Not to mention, what about the bourbon?” 

“Relax,” Kylo assured him. “I know just what to do with it.” 

“You know, if it ever came up, I was wondering…?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You think maybe you’d want to…you know?” 

“BOYS!” 

Kylo and Hux jumped when they heard Han shout from his bedroom window. Hux’s first instinct was to grab onto Kylo’s cardigan. Han poked his head out from the window and grimaced. 

“What in god’s name are you two doing?” Han asked. 

“Oh sir..,” Hux stammered. “We were just sitting up here, you know…”

“Looking at the stars,” said Kylo. 

“Well you dumbasses are going to fall off that roof if Leia sees you! You boys are gonna get killed doing that stupid shit.” 

Han shut the window. Kylo couldn’t believe that his dad didn’t see the bottle of bourbon that was in plain sight between his legs. It was getting late out and he certainly didn’t want his mom to have to yell at him too. 

“So Hux,” said Kylo. “What was it you wanted to say?” 

“Me? Oh, nothing. It can wait til tomorrow,” said Hux. “It was nothing.” 

“Okay then. Hey, thanks for coming over for dinner too. It was…nice.” 

“Yeah, I enjoyed it too.” 

“Hux?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you like, let go of me too? I have to put this bottle back where I found and your cologne smells gross.” 

“Like hell I will, you punk ass bitch.”


End file.
